


P5A-284

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2A: Sense and Sensuality [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack has a cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	P5A-284

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: smell

"I'm still mad at you, you know?" Jack calls from the couch, though it sounds more like _I'b shtill bad at oo, oo dho._ Daniel responds, but Jack can't hear him. It's not uncommon for a member of his team to be on bed rest after a mission, but the common cold is a new reason.

P5A-284 had been wooded and wet and boring, in Jack's estimation, with the kind of cold rain that gets right into the marrow of your bones, so everyone was shivering within seconds. But there were ruins, full of rocks and squiggles, so Daniel had hunkered down in the rain and the mud, happy as a clam and oblivious to the outside world.

Jack had to drag him away for check-in, at which point Jack told the General that he didn't think they should stay. Carter's sneeze confirmed his opinion, and George recalled them, despite Daniel's protests. They slogged through the 'gate, and the General sent them all to the infirmary.

Jack spent the next half-hour sneezing, glaring at Daniel during the rare moments he wasn't trying to sneeze out a lung. Fraiser declared Jack and Carter sick with the plain old common cold that'd been going around. Teal'c was unaffected, of course, and, for once, so was Daniel. He convinced the Doc to let them go home, insisting on staying with Jack to keep him company. Jack had tried to protest, but his heart wasn't really in it.

"I bean it!" Jack calls, and this time he can hear Daniel laugh. Jack sneezes hard, almost knocking himself off the couch, and Daniel laughs even harder. "Ish dhot fudhy."

"Yes, it is," Daniel calls back, syllables crisply enunciated, and Jack is horribly jealous. Before Jack can protest some more, Daniel appears from the kitchen, a steaming bowl in his hands. He places it in Jack's hands, and the scent of chicken soup works its way through Jack's stuffed nose.

"Dhanks," Jack says, taking the proffered spoon. Daniel smiles and settles on the couch next to him, and suddenly this cold isn't such a big deal.


End file.
